Hanging On
by BumbleBrie
Summary: AU Callie and Jude are trying to survive the foster system until Callie does something that gets the cops involved. Running makes everything better, but at some point you have to stop hiding, and let yourself anchor in a harbour.
1. Chapter 1

Callie winced as she heard the stairs squeak beneath her, if she woke up Ryan she was screwed. She reached the bottom of the flight and thanked god that someone coughed just as she tried to open the backdoor. It was 4am and she had to get out and back before anyone would know she was missing. The 24hour convenience store was just a few streets away, she would get back in time. Callie kept close to the side of the house until she reached the gate, it was broken so she didn't have to worry about any noise as she jumped over it and started running down the street.

Callie's stomach grumbled as she ran down the street and the only thing that kept her running was the thought of leaving Jude in the house alone. She grabbed the $8.40 out of her pocket as she walked into the store with her hood low over her face to hide the black eye she had gotten earlier in the evening. As long as she payed for something, they wouldn't be as suspicious of her hiding something under her jacket. Callie tried not to be noticed as she walked up and down the isle figuring out how best to spend the small amount of cash she had found on the kitchen counter, but it was hard to be inconspicuous when she was the only one in the store and the sun hadn't even come up yet. The cashier looked over at her questioningly but he went back to his crossword when Callie didn't look at him.

Taking her opportunity while the guy was occupied, Callie grabbed a box of plastic forks and spoons and shoved them in the pocket of her coat before taking five tins of soup off the shelf and taking them to the counter.

'A little early to be shopping isn't it?' the cashier asked while he scanned the soup

'Just walking home from a party and realised I forgot to buy groceries' Callie lied as she handed over the cash, she could see the confusion on her face seeing as she was only 15, but he didn't ask and she didn't want to explain.

'Well…enjoy your soup' he said as she nodded her thanks, and walked out holding the bag.

As soon as Callie was far enough away she let out a little squeal of joy, she had been planning that all day but didn't think the plan would work, now she had food for herself and Jude, and also something to eat it with so Ryan wouldn't know. She ran to the back of the house and barley made it into her bed before she saw a light switch on in the hall, there was a moment where her breathing stopped, but then the light switched off again and she heard Jude's feet padding across the hallway and into her room, sitting down on the side of her bed and nudging her awake with his hand.

'Callie' he whispered in her ear, leaning over her, 'Did you do it?' he asked nervously

'I got it Jude, I got it and it's all fine, we can eat tomorrow buddy!' she said happily, feeling the little boy relax beside her, he went to stand up but hesitated for a second, turning his face back to Callie and moving in closer, before he could say anything Callie spoke, 'You can stay in here tonight' she smiled, moving over and making room for her little brother.

Callie put an arm around Jude once he got into the bed, she wanted to protect him but at the same time she was cautious of where Ryan had twisted his arm and didn't want to hurt the boy even more. She cursed herself for not getting aspirin while she was in the store, but it was her first time stealing, she didn't want to ruin everything, no it was better this way, at least they would be fed.

* * *

Callie woke to the sound of her alarm and shut it off before it woke Ryan in the room up the hall.

'Jude buddy, we gotta get ready for school' Callie whispered in his ear, he didn't move. Callie laughed at how soundly he slept when he was with her. Nudging Jude with her should she rolled him onto his front and tickled him until he woke up laughing.

'Well good morning sleeping beauty' she joked, poking him in the stomach before standing up. 'Come on' she instructed, 'we have to get out before Ryan wakes us up. 'Breakfast will be ready soon Jude just get dressed and come down ok?' Callie waited for Jude's nod as confirmation before walking down the hall passed her foster fathers room and down the stairs into the pitiful excuse of a kitchen. Pulling out the cereal from the pantry she filled three bowls with it and put milk into two of them, leaving the third for Ryan when he woke up.

While he wasn't the nicest guy around, Callie thought they were lucky living in this house, at least she could always stop Ryan hitting Jude when she was home, though she took the beatings instead, she didn't mind as long as Jude was safe.

She sat down and ate while she waited for Jude to come down the stairs, Callie was just finishing off the last of her cereal before Jude walked into the room carrying his backpack, she smiled as he sat down and took the bowl Callie offered. Callie noticed he held it in his left hand and winced as he grabbed his spoon off the table, his arm was still sore from last night's fight with Ryan.

'I'll be back down soon ok?' Callie kissed the top of Jude's head as she walked up to get dressed. She looked at the clock in the bathroom and realised they only had 10 minutes if they wanted to get out of the house without any of the fuss of seeing Ryan, after the fight Callie had with him the night before, she wasn't convinced he would be in a good mood this morning and she couldn't afford to let him hurt Jude again. Just as Callie left the bathroom, she saw a couple of dollars hanging out of the back pocket of a pair of Ryan's jeans. They were just hanging over the door knob, Callie thought, he couldn't need just these couple of dollars, and this meant Callie could buy more food, before she could stop herself, the money had left Ryan's pocket and was safely stowed in her own. Grabbing her maths homework off her bead, she went to help Jude clean up before they left for the walk to school.

'I'll come and grab you at 3.30 ok Jude?' Callie asked, hugging him as she lead him into the primary school a couple of blocks from her high school. Just wait out here, I'll see you soon. After kissing the top of his head Callie walked away, turning to wave back at him as she turned the corner at the edge of the block.

She felt bad making him wait for half an hour after school finished but her school didn't finish until 15min later and including the walk back to Jude's school there was just nothing she could do, as she was adamant about not letting him walk home on his own.

* * *

Callie's school started an hour after Jude's and as she walked in the direction of her school, she saw the 24 hour store from yesterday and thought about the aspirin for Jude, he wouldn't complain about the pain but Callie could see from the way he held his arm that morning that he was sore. She de-toured from her usual path and walked over to the store pulling the money from that morning out of her pocket. She walked into the soup isle and took some cans before heading over to where the medicine was kept and hiding a bottle under her coat before walking over to the counter.

'What happened to your face?' the guy asked, staring at Callie's black eye, when she didn't respond the dropped it. 'Just these?' the man asked, staring suspiciously at the bulge in Callie's pocket.

'Yeah, thanks' Callie smiled, hiding her nerves.

Just as Callie was handing over the cash to the man at the counter, the bottle of aspirin slipped out of her coat and onto the floor, spilling over the ground. Callie looked up at the cashier horrified before turning to bolt out of the shop.

'HEY!' he yelled, following her out and grabbing her arm before Callie reached the street, 'did you steal those?' the man asked. Callie didn't answer, keeping her head down and staring at the floor. 'DID YOU STEAL THOSE' the mad replied, shaking Callie for an answer. When she didn't respond he pulled her back into the store saying 'that's it, I'm calling the police'

'No!' Callie exclaimed, 'No please don't, I'm sorry I promise, just, just I'll figure out how to pay for them just please don't call the cops' Callie pleaded.

But the cashier was ignoring her, the phone was already to his ear, Callie tried to get away but he held a firm grip on her arm.

'Hello? Yes this is David from the 24hr store on Jackson Street? I'd like to report an attempted robbery, a girl, she's here with me now, thank you' David said, before hanging up the phone and moving to the front of the store with Callie.

'There was a car close by' he said, not looking at Callie, 'They'll be here in a minute to talk to you'

Callie slumped against the man, feeling awful, all she had done was try to get something to help her brother. As the cop car came around the corner, Callie had an idea, as they started getting out of the car, the man's grip released a little bit and Callie took the opportunity to kick him in the balls and sprint off down the street, in the opposite direction of the Police cars.

She heard the cop car turn back on and start up the street behind her, Callie jumped into someone's backyard and ran through their backyard and into the one behind to lose the cop cars. She doubled back through the side streets and ran towards Ryan's house.

It was probably about 8.30, Ryan would have left for work by now, she could go inside and grab all of her's and Jude's things before leaving to get him after school, then, they would run. Callie didn't want to worry Jude any more than she had to, so she would wait until 3.30 to pick him up, just like always, she might even be a little early. Callie walked up stairs and before she went into her room, she looked across the hall at Ryan's, if they were never coming back it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a…parting gift of sorts.

The room smelt like cigarettes and alcohol as Callie walked across to the desk where Ryan kept his cash from work. She flipped through, taking a couple of hundred and shoving it into her pocket before walking out and into her room. Lay down to nap, she had only been allowed to eat breakfast for the last two days and she was starving. As soon as Callie lay down for a nap her eyes were closed and she was out. She was so tired from the lack of food and running all morning that she could barely pull the covers over herself before she fell asleep.

Callie work and looked at the clock on the wall, 3.10, shit. How could she have slept all day? Callie grabbed the bag from under the bed and sprinted out of the house so she would be able to get to Jude. Somehow she was still tired form that morning however and by the time she got to the next street, there was nothing that she could do but walk, the backpack was heavy with the soup she had bought last night and the small number of clothes she had. When Callie got close to the school she froze, there was a police officer sitting next to Jude on the ground, thy were just chatting. Callie was about to hide and wait until she left but Jude called her over, smiling.

'Callie!' He yelled, standing up and running over to hug her, she held the sides of his face and kissed the top of his head. 'Hey buddy' she sad, smiling as she hugged him.

Callie looked up to see the cop standing just behind Jude looking at the two kids. 'Callie this is Stef' Jude introduced the cop standing behind them.

'Hi' Callie said, she saw Stef look at her eye and then away again. Callie was glad she didn't ask about the bruise.

'I was just sitting with Jude until someone came to get him, he looked alone and most people had left by 3.45' Stef said, looking at Callie.

'Sorry' Callie apologised, I finished late and had to pick something up before I came over to get Jude.

'Don't your parents pick you up?' Stef asked Jude

'They were working until late and I said I would get him' Callie interrupted, before Jude could say anything.

If Stef was confused she didn't lead on because she just smiled and said 'nice meeting you Jude' before waving at the kids and walking back to her car. Callie wrapped her arm around Jude's shoulders and walked away from the cop car.

'This isn't the way home Callie' Jude said, stopping as they turned left instead of right at the end of the street.

Callie closed her eyes, she hated herself in this moment 'we're not going home Jude' Callie said, stepping onto the road and holding Jude's shoulders.

'What happened' he asked, concerned, but upset, they hadn't had a foster home that good in a while.

'Nothing, I just think we can do better on our own' Callie lied, pulling Jude along the road, walking a little faster than she usually did with him, worried that the cops would find them.

Jude was upset, but he believed in his big sister, he reached into his back pocket to pull out his swiss army knife, he always had it with him, and liked to play with it when he was frustrated or bored. His hand came out empty however and he looked around at Callie 'Callie the knife is gone, it's not in my pocket!' but Callie kept walking, she knew how much that knife meant to Jude but Ryan would be home now and if she went in she could never leave, not with the money she had taken. 'We can't go back buddy, not now' she said, trying to move Jude on but he had stopped.

Callie turned around to see Jude staring at her 'Callie it's the only thing of theirs I have!' He teller at her, turning back and walking towards the house.

'Jude!' Callie tried, before catching up to him and hiding him so he would stop walking, 'We can't go back because I stole something Jude, we can't go back or they'll separate us' she felt Jude slump in her arms. Ryan would never keep them if he found out she stole the money, and CPS had a hard enough time placing them as it was. Callie could see how upset Jude was though, and couldn't help but think that it was all her fault. 'It's on your table isn't it' she said to Jude, as they sat on the side of the road.

He nodded, not looking at her. 'We'll get it tonight, once he falls asleep, I'll go in and get it and then we can run' Callie said, knowing Jude wasn't going to leave without that knife. She had to steady himself as he launched at her, burying his face in her chest as he hugged her. Callie winced as Jude pressed on her ribs, they were still sore from where Ryan had hit her while she was protecting Jude, but she didn't mind, she just squeezed him back.

* * *

They waited in the side streets until they saw all the lights in their foster house go out. Callie knew Ryan counted his money every night, to make sure they hadn't taken any, and she knew he would be pissed, but hopefully she could get out before he saw her.

They waited half an hour after all the lights went out and Callie whispered to Jude 'stay here, I'll be out really soon, just, don't move ok?' Callie asked Jude, he nodded and Callie slipped in through the back screen, Ryan never closed it.

As she got to the top of the stairs she turned to go down to Jude's room and tripped over something on the floor, crashing into the wall and banging her already sore ribs into the corner of the door 'fuck' she spat as she tried to get up. Praying Ryan was drunk enough not to wake up Callie sprinted into Jude's room and grabbed the knife before running back out, but the light in Ryan's room was on and he was standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know you all just want to read what happens next but thank you so much for all the review! I wasn't expecting that and it was a lovely start to my morning :) Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

'YOU LITTLE SHIT' Ryan yelled as he ran forward and grabbed Callie, 'WHAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STEAL FROM ME AND RUN AWAY? TAKING MY CHILD SUPPORT MONEY IN THE PROCESS? YOU CAN'T PULL ONE OVER ON ME YOUNG LADY' Ryan was drunk, Callie could smell it as he spat in her face, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down the stairs into the kitchen. Ryan moved to the counter and found a rolling pin, he turned to hit Callie with it but stopped when something grabbed his arm.

'JUDE GET OUT!' Callie yelled, trying to pull Ryan off her, but keep him away from Jude at the same time. Ryan, knowing Callie wouldn't leave as long as he had Jude grabbed the younger boy and knocked him over with the rolling pin. 'STOP IT!' Callie screamed, throwing herself onto Ryan and beating him with her fists. 'GET OFF HIM, GET OFF HIM' she yelled, trying to punch him while he kicked Jude across the floor with his feet. Callie grabbed the abandoned rolling pin off the floor and ran to the front of the house, hoping Ryan would follow her, she started smashing all the windows along the front and once they were all broken she went after the kitchen table, it's frail frame and poor quality meant that she could inflict some serious damage.

'HEY!' Ryan yelled, grabbing the gun out of the top draw of the desk and coming after Callie, pulling her high enough that she couldn't get to the table any more, Callie struggled against Ryan, trying to bite him so he would let go, they struggled for a few minutes until Callie heard someone at the door, praying that someone had come to help and hadn't called the cops, Callie yelled 'HELP ME, HE HAS A GUN' suddenly two cops burst into the house and both pointed their guns straight at her and Ryan.

'PUT THE GUN DOWN!' on shouted, she he aimed it instead at Callie the cop shouted again 'PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW' terrified for her own life, but more importantly Jude's Callie stamped hard on Ryan's foot, causIng him to drop the gun and swear. Thankfully this gave the cops time to arrest Ryan. Before Callie could see what they said to him she ran back into the kitchen.

Jude was hurt, but awake, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground, running to the back door and out into the back yard. They could hear one of the cops behind them shouting 'Hey! you two! come back!' Callie tried to run with Jude but she was too hurt, Jude fell before they even made it to the back gate and before long the cop was on top of them.

'Hey are you ok?' she asked, Callie didn't look up but instead covered Jude with her body so that he was protected, the cop tried to help them up but Callie yelled in pain.

'Could you please sit up for me?' the cop asked. Callie, without looking anywhere but at the ground, rolled over and sat up, cradling Jude but hiding his face.

'Aren't you the girl from this afternoon?' Stef asked, recognising the bruise on Callie's eye and the clothes the little boy was wearing. Callie didn't answer, staring at the floor and stroking Jude's head. 'I'm going to have to ask you two to come with me please' Stef asked 'You're not in ay trouble, I just need to ask you a couple of questions'. Callie tried to get up but Stef grabbed her hand, firmly, but avoiding hurting the girl. Callie gave in, knowing she wouldn't have a chance to run until they got to the station. She stood, keeping Jude on the opposite side of her to Stef, and they walked through the house and to the cop car outside. The other cop had already taken Ryan so Jude and Callie got in with Stef and they sat quietly in the back while she drove them to the station. Callie squeezed Jude's leg, telling him it was all going to be fine as they got out and walked towards the station, Stef lead them in through the front and into a side room, sitting across from them at the table.

Jude felt Callie squeeze his hand, telling him he was safe, but not to say anything. He squeezed back to let her know he understood, and they both stared at the floor, they were left alone for about 15 minutes until Stef walked back in. The blonde cop from that afternoon sat down in front of them, staring at Callie and Jude, waiting for them to speak.

* * *

Stef, noticing the kids postures and realising that they probably weren't going to speak to her straight away, decided that just explaining the situation was probably a good place to start.

'So I talked to Ryan, and he said he was your foster father? He said you had lived with him for a few months,' Stef looked at the kids, searching for any kind of response, but they stayed staring at the floor. 'He said, well Callie he said that you stole money from him and didn't come home last night,' Jude looked up at Callie, but she squeezed his leg under the table and he looked down again. Stef, watching this exchange realised the boy didn't know about the money.

'Callie could I speak to just you for a moment please?' Stef asked, thinking she may be able to get something out of her without her brother in the room.

'No!' Jude cried, grabbing onto Callie's arm and looking into her eyes.

Callie whispered into Jude's ear hugging him closely. 'I know I phrased that as a question Callie, but it wasn't' Stef said, looking between the siblings who were holding onto each other.

'I won't speak without him here' Callie said

'Well you're not speaking much anyway are you?' Stef said, looking at the girl

'You haven't asked many questions' Callie responded, looking at Jude and smirking.

'I suppose not' Stef responded, 'Fine, why did you take the money from your foster father?' Stef asked

'I was going to buy us all dinner' she said, looking straight into Stef's eyes, to hide the fact she was lying

'OK,' Stef said, 'why did you get back so late then?'

'I took a wrong turn, we haven't been living here awfully long and I got confused' She said, hoping Jude would stay quiet.

'Can you tell me why you started breaking the windows at the house?' Stef asked

Callie realised the cops must have seen he windows, panicking she faltered before Jude spoke.

'It was my fault, I came down to see what Callie had gotten for dinner and accidentally bumped into Ryan, he got mad and Callie distracted him' Jude said. Callie was grateful that he had helped, but he was not a very good lier and Callie knew Stef could tell.

'Well your social worker is on his way, he's going to try find you somewhere to stay, but on such short notice it won't be together' at this statement Jude ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom down the hall. It was a plan he had always had with Callie, if they were going to be separated and couldn't run, they had to find leverage, they needed to refuse and hide.

* * *

Callie stayed sitting at the bench, Stef torn between going to find Jude, and getting answers out of Callie. As she stood up to find the boy Callie spoke.

'He'll be in the bathroom, the door's locked, you won't get him out' She said, not moving her gaze from the table.

'Why did he…?' Stef responded, confused by the sudden change in the boys temperament.

Callie didn't respond but Stef thought about what she had said and then looked at the girl, 'he hid because I said you wouldn't be together didn't he?'

Callie didn't trust the police, she didn't like them, not after they took her dad or told her about her mum's death, so she didn't move.

* * *

Callie was still sitting in the same position when Bill from CPS arrived. He came in and took a seat next to Stef 'Hey Callie' he said, because he knew the girl he didn't expect a response, so he continued speaking after seeing the slight nod of her head in greeting.

'I'm sure Stef told you that we wouldn't be able to place you two together, but it's only for tonight, I am searching Callie and I promise I will find you somewhere together tomorrow but it's late now and I found a two homes willing to take one of you tonight so it's the best we can do ok?' Bill said, standing and going to walk out of the room.

Accustomed to the routine Callie got up and followed bill. Stef, bewildered by the girls compliance followed Callie to the bathroom and waited while she knocked on the door, 'Jude, Bill is here, he can't get us anywhere together buddy' she said, sitting on the outside of the door.

'I'm not coming out otherwise' came a small voice from inside.

'I know buddy,' Callie said, not looking at the two adults standing behind her, 'I'm gonna sit right here all night it's ok' she said, putting her hand under the door to hold onto Jude's.

Stef looked at Bill inquisitively, but he just shrugged and walked over to a vacant cubicle, sitting down and pulling a newspaper out of his bag, Stef walked over to him. 'Aren't you going to do something?' Stef asked confused as to why Bill wasn't forcing the door open or even concerned about the children.

'Callie and Jude have been fostered together since the very beginning, that girl won't let her brother go anywhere alone, she knows he won't come out of the bathroom, it's their way of stopping me just take Callie, because they know she can overpower me and run if she has to, so I just wait, he'll come out in the morning and I'll try find them somewhere together, for now Ms Foster, we just wait.' Bill said, not looking up from his magazine and instead tarting on the sudoku inside.

Stef couldn't really understand what was happening, she knew the foster system because of Mariana and Jesus, but she had never seen anything like this, this man didn't even care enough to coax an 11 year old out of a bathroom, Lena would kill her but Stef had an idea, and she was stubborn.

'What if I take them tonight?'


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there are some inaccuracies with what is happening with CPS, but I am trying to portray Bill as someone who wouldn't really care if her was breaking the rules anyway. **

Bill looked up at Stef confused 'You really don't want these two, Callie is a flight risk, dangerous' Bill said.

'I'm a cop, I'll be able to take care of it, and you can come pick them up on Wednesday' Stef said, realising it was already 5am Tuesday morning 'That way you will have enough time to find them a permanent place'

Bill looked at her, waited a minute and then shook his shoulders 'Well I can't see any reason why not' he said, standing up and moving back over to the door. 'Callie you are _both _going to stay with Stef tonight' he said, walking towards the doors of the station and leaving before he even got a response from the girl.

Without looking at Stef, Callie stood up and knocked on the door, not saying anything, she knocked out the rhythm to a song and she could hear Jude laughing inside the bathroom. Within a couple of seconds the door opened and Jude stepped out. Stef watched as Jude stepped behind Callie and she placed an arm out for him to hold as they both looked up at Stef for any instructions. Bewildered at how fast everything had just happened, Stef started to walk outside, realising the kids weren't following her she turned and explained 'The car is just out here, we'll be at my house really soon and you can both sleep on the couch together ok?' she looked at the kids, Callie squeezed Jude's hand and started to walk after Stef.

The two children followed her silently to the car and sat in the back, Callie in the middle in the back so she could shield Jude from Stef if she needed to. Stef felt her heart melt a little bit at this action, realising that Callie probably didn't even register she was doing it, that it was just an involuntary motion for the girl. She decided to speak to keep the kids calm during the drive.

'I have three kids at home of my own you know, Brandon is the eldest, he plays piano and he'd probably be about your age Callie' Stef said, smiling in the rear view mirror at the girl. 'Mariana and Jesus are next, they are twins and they're 13, Jesus plays a lot of sport, maybe he can show you something tomorrow Jude?' Stef said, she continued to ramble about her kids until they reached the house, pulling into the drive way.

XX

Stef walked in first, she had texted Lena at the station and hoped she would be asleep upstairs with the kids so she lead the Jacob siblings into the living room. Watching them put there bags down and then turn around to look at her Stef, suddenly uncomfortable with the silence asked 'Do you guys, want anything to eat?' gesturing towards the kitchen in the next room.

'No we're fine' Callie said

'Ok well I'll just get you some sheets, and I'll be back in a minute' Stef said, looking between the kids and then walking out of the room, she heard laughter coming from the living room behind her but didn't want to eavesdrop on the two so she didn't listen.

XX

'Why aren't we eating?' Jude asked

'Because we'll sleep here this morning, and tonight, in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep, before Bill comes to take us to another home' Callie said, pausing for dramatic effect 'We'll become thief's and steal all the food left in this house and run away into the moonlight' Callie finished, jumping onto of Jude and tickling him on the ground 'and because we are stealing all of the food tonight, we may as well have soup once Stef goes upstairs, you know, a karma kind of thing' Callie justified, looking over at Jude who nodded his agreement. Jude jumped back on top of Callie and started tickling her and wrestling her across the floor until they saw Stef in the corner of the room smiling and watching them, they stopped and stood up, waiting for a scolding from the cop.

Seeing that the kids were uncomfortable as soon as they saw her, Stef walked straight over to the couch, covered it in the sheets and then turned back around to address Callie. 'Well, it's about 5.00 now, and it's Tuesday, so my kids will be getting up in about an hour and a bit, I'll try and keep them quiet until they leave for school, you guys can sleep here, I'll wake you up around midday, get some sleep' she said, before walking out of the room and up the stairs to where Lena was waiting, propped up in bed reading.

'I thought you were going to sleep love' Stef said, concerned that she was not asleep

'Oh yeah, as if I could sleep knowing you had been in a house with a GUN!' Lena replied, looking incredulously at her wife

'How did you know that?' Stef asked

'Mike called, said you were at the station with the mans foster kids? what happened to them?' Lena asked, closing the book and getting under the sheets as her wife got changed.

'Well,' Stef started sheepishly 'they were going to go to separate foster homes, and then the younger one, locked himself in a bathroom, and the social worker…he did nothing Lena! he just sat down and…and started doing sudoku, so…well so I' Stef stammered

'Oh no, you didn't' Lena looked at her wife who wouldn't meet her gaze 'Stef, how many kids are in our house at the moment'

'We have 3 children of ours in the house' Stef replied, pulling on pyjamas and hopping into the bed

'Stef' Lena coaxed

'There are 5 children in the house' Stef replied

'Stef I know you love kids but seriously!?'

'I know love, but it's just until Wednesday and then Bill is taking them to a home where they both can stay, and it's only one night, and you didn't see these kids Lena!' Stef replied

'I trust you one hundred percent my love' Lena replied, juggling into her wife

'Thank you love, now get onto your side of the bed mama tiger' Stef replied, rolling her wife over and hugging her from behind.

XX

Downstairs the Jacob children were having the best night of their lives, Callie was so happy they were out of the foster home, she was scared about meeting Stef's husband in the morning but for now, Jude was safe, and they were going to have a picnic. Callie pulled two tins of soup of out her backpack and grabbed to spoons as well. 'You ready for a feast Jude?' Callie asked, spinning around and laughing at the excited look on Jude's face.

'An entire can!' he whispered excitedly taking it and scoffing down the contents. Neither child had teen anything except their cereal breakfasts since they moved in with Ryan, and the lack of food had taken it's toll on the children. Both finished their cans in under 5 minutes and Callie reached into her bag to pull out two more. 'What about some desert?' Callie joked, handing Jude the second can after she took the lid off for him. After finishing both cans, Callie pulled out four more and once each sibling had finished two of these cans they lay down next to each other on the floor of the living room, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the silence of this temporary home. After a while of laying together Jude spoke to Callie 'Call, I think I ate too much….' he leaned over and propped his hand under his head so he could look at his sister.

'You're just not used to eating Jude, our bodies aren't used to having that much to eat' but even as she spoke Jude got up to run to the bathroom, once he stood however he realised he didn't know where the bathroom was, he stood panicking in the lounge room until he ran into the kitchen and almost made it to the sink before throwing up all over the kitchen floor. 'Ohhhh Jude' Callie cooed as she walked over to her brother, he started to cry silently as Callie sat him down in a stool and started to look for a mop for the floor. 'Just run to the sink if you need ok? I'm going to find something tho clean this up with' Callie said, moving out of the room after ruffling Jude's hair and kissing his forehead.

In the hall, Callie started opening cupboards looking for a mop, she opened the under stairs cupboard and brooms fell out and onto the floor, making a loud banging sound. 'Oh no, no no no no no' Callie freaked out, trying to get all of the brooms in the cupboard and then getting Jude back to bed hoping someone wouldn't come down to check out the noise, hoping Stef's husband wouldn't come down to check out the sound.

XX

Upstairs, laying in bed Stef heard a crash. 'What was that?' she asked herself, hoping she wouldn't wake Lena Stef silently got out of the bed and made her way downstairs to find the two kids lying in bed, obviously not asleep.

'Everything ok down here?' Stef asked, looking questioningly at the sofa.

'We're fine, I just dropped my bad looking for my socks' Callie lied, looking at Stef and then pulling her feet under the blanket she she realised she wasn't wearing socks. 'I couldn't find them' she finished, not making eye contact anymore.

'I can get you some of mine if you're cold sweets?' Stef asked, confused by the girl.

'No it's fine, I'm not that cold' Callie was adamant, not wanting the woman's help, wanting Stef to just go back upstairs, Jude was crying silently into her chest, but he was facing away from Stef so she couldn't see.

'Ok, well I'm just going to get a glass of water and go back to bed' Stef said, staring to turn away.

'NO!' Callie shot 'I'll do it' she said, basically jumping off the couch and sprinting into the kitchen

'It's fine love,' Stef said, following the girl into the room and then seeing the mess on the floor, 'Callie sweets what happened?' she asked, looking at the girl who just handed Stef a glass of water and said 'good night Stef' and tried to steer her out of the kitchen without touching the woman. Stef stopped and put her hands on Callie shoulders, she felt the girl flinch under her touch but didn't let go.

'Look at me sweets, are you ok? what happened in here?' She asked trying to make eye contact with the girl

'It was me' Jude said, appearing from the living room with vomit on his shirt

'Quiet Jude,' Callie said, looking at the boy and urging him to go back to bed, 'He did nothing, I vomited he was just in the way so it got down his shirt, I didn't know where the bathroom was so I came to the kitchen and I was too late so it got on the floor and I was trying to find a mop and that was the bang noise but he did nothing, he just sat and waited for me, I'm sorry Stef don't hurt Jude though he didn't do anything he was just watching' Callie said, her speech getting quicker and her breathes more frequent as she spoke.

Stef, seeing Callie on the verge of a panic attack stopped her 'Hey, hey hey sweets, it's fine, you don't have to be sorry for throwing up, and I'm not going to hurt you or Jude,' as Callie continued to hyperventilate Stef lead her to a chair as Jude came and sat next to Callie and held her hand, looking at Stef, Callie was going to be mad at him, but he didn't want Callie getting hurt again today because of him. 'It was me, I vomited, Callie went to clean it up, but I vomited' Jude said, squeezing Callie's hand and nuzzling into her shoulder.

'Well then Jude I think I can show you and Callie the bathroom and she can help you clean up while I deal with the mess in here alright?' Stef said, smiling at the boy and leading them to the bathroom, 'Let's go let's go let's go' she said while grabbing one of brandon's shirts out of the clean washing pile as they passed, it was so big that Jude would be swimming in it, but it was something. 'Here you are sweets' Stef said, handing Callie the shirt and a towel to help Jude wash. I'll bring some water into the lounge room, we can meet in there when you finish ok?' Stef said, smiling, but only receiving a cautious nod from the girl in return.

Once Stef finished in the kitchen she took the glasses of water and walked into the living area to wait for Callie and Jude, sitting on the floor, tucked behind one of their bags was a pile of 8 soup containers, confused Stef picked them up and realised they were all empty, she realised that the kids had not wanted to ask for food, but had instead taken it upon themselves. Stef understood that foster kids didn't always trust their families and because the kids were only staying for a day, she didn't bring it up with them, instead she walked outside and tossed the empty cans in the trash. Stef walked back in to find Callie tucking Jude up in a blanket and then laying next to him, uncovered and stroking her brothers hair. Stef walked over and silently placed a blanket off the other conch onto of Callie, patting the top of the girls head before walking up the stairs.

* * *

As Stef walked back up the stairs and climbed into bed, Lena turned over giving Stef a look that said she needed to explain herself.

'Younger boy, Jude, he was sick and didn't know where the bathroom was, so he ended up throwing up all over the kitchen floor, and I heard a bang, which was Callie, his sister, trying to find a mop without waking us up, Lena they looked so scared when I came down, and then Callie begged me not to hit them, and they had hoarded food Lena, they had tins of soup that they had been eating, and I had offered them food before but they had said no. They just looked so scared Lena, god I hate the system' Stef said, cuddling up to her wife and breathing in time with her.

'They were hoarding soup?' Lena laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, her wife, had brought two children into her home at 5 in the morning, for one night, and they were currently asleep on her lounge room floor, she had no idea what they looked like or where they came from, but one of them had just thrown up over their kitchen after sitting in her lounge and eating soup they had hoarded. Stef started laughing with Lena and the two of them giggled until Stef hugged Lena tightly and rolled over. 'I love our kids more than the world Lena, but please, please don't wake me in the morning unless you need me,' Stef begged, covering her face with the sheets and snuggling down.

'I promise love,' Lena said,

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows and the views as well! To know that so many people are reading the story is so weird for me and it feels unreal that anyone is reading what I am writing! I am seriously thankful for every single person who is reading, I love reading your reviews and I would love you guys to give me ideas of what you want to see or even responses to what I have done so I know you guys like it? But don't feel obligated to write anything seriously I just love doing this and I update as often as I possibly can but I am in the middle of my school term and I am really really trying hard to juggle reading and writing and doing my school work. Also I know Lena and Stef almost seem like they have swapped personalities a little bit but they will be more like themselves I promise, I just wanted to play with Stef bringing the kids into the house and Lena's reaction. Love you all so so much xx BumbleBrie**


	4. Chapter 4

At six, when her alarm went off, Lena got up and went to wake her kids, she started with B, knowing he could her her round up the twins while she started breakfast. sitting on the side of his bed and playing with his hair until he woke up, Lena smiled as her eldest rolled over and rubbed his eyes like a six year old, looking up at his mama.

'Morning B' she smiled 'can I get you to get ready and then wake your siblings please? Tell them that once they are ready to come down stairs for some breakfast ok?' after getting a nod from Brandon, Lena hesitated before continuing 'also B, your mom brought home two kids last night, they had no where to go and they are only staying until tomorrow but I just wanted to tell you and if you could warn the twins before coming downstairs that would be amazing bud, they are asleep in the lounge I think, so just keep it down, maybe it will give Jesus and Mariana a reason not to argue' she chuckled, hugging her son.

'Mom brought home kids?' Brandon asked, still trying to compute the information in his early morning daze 'and they're downstairs?'

'Yes honey' Lena confirmed, pulling the blankets off Brandon and helping him up, 'now get dressed please, I'll meet the three of you downstairs soon, mom is tired from last night, she didn't get home until a few hours ago, so try and be extra quiet please' Lena said, before ruffling Brandon's hair ad walking down stairs.

Lena stoppen in the hallway to get a look at the new arrivals, she couldn't see much except a couch covered in blankets and a veil of curly dark hair hanging off the side, Lena smiled at how much it looked like Stef's sleeping position as she moved into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot and walking to the fridge to start breakfast.

* * *

'Morning mama' Mariana said, coming down the stairs and hugging Lena before grabbing her breakfast and sitting down.

'Good morning Mariana' Lena replied, hugging her daughter and handing her a glass of juice 'where are your brothers?'

'Jesus probably isn't awake yet and Brandon is playing piano' Mariana said, starting on her breakfast

'Jesus! what am I going to do with that child' Lena said, 'Ok Mariana you finish eating and get ready for school ok? you're leaving in half an hour, I can't drive you this morning, I'll go try and get your brother out of bed…wish me luck' Lena joked, before starting up the stairs to find Jesus.

The boy was lying face down on his bed, one foot sticking off the side and one hand touching the floor. If Lena didn't know her son she probably would have been worried he had been knocked out, or fallen unconscious, but this was Jesus and he didn't take his sleep lightly. Over the years of having the twins Lena had realised that there was no light way of waking Jesus, you either scream in his ear with a microphone or the boy simply wasn't going to wake up.

Unceremoniously, Lena pulled the sheets off Jesus and exposed him to the frosty Autumn morning. Jerking awake Jesus rolled over to find his mama staring at him. 'Morning' Jesus started, 'time for a shower probably, wouldn't want to be late for school' he said, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom before Lena could rouse at him for not waking when Brandon came in.

Lena walked into Brandon's room, pulling the headphones off his ears and exposing him to the outside world 'Hey B, time for breakfast bud, it's almost time to go' she said, tapping his shoulder when he kept playing 'earth to Brandon, I am not a maid! come on, down stairs please, breakfast' she said, patting his back and leaving his bedroom door open to force him to get up and close it on his way out.

* * *

After the kids left, Lena went upstairs to wake her wife, nudging her gently and getting back into the bed to cuddle her. 'My love' she said, snuggling in beside her wife 'there are two children asleep on my couch, and I love that there are two children asleep on my couch, but there are t_wo children_ asleep on my couch, my kitchen sink smells like vomit and I can't watch bad reality shows on my day off because my couch is occupies', Lena joked, poking her wife in the stomach playfully and turning her over so Stef was facing Lena.

After explaining the situation to Lena, the two women went down stairs to make breakfast for themselves.

'Should we wake them?' Lena asked, looking though the archway at the kids.

'They were up really late, and Jude was unwell, we'll just let them sleep for now ok?'

'What are we going to do when everyone gets home this afternoon?'

There was silence while Stef contemplated the question. 'Well you told the kids this morning yes?, well they will have homework, and Brandon has piano, and they're just kids Lena, they'll get along, we'll find something for them to do, it's just one more night' she smiled, grabbing her wife's hand across the table and picking up her coffee with the other hand.

* * *

The kids on the couch slept until midday. Callie woke up when Jude poked her in the ribs, 'Hey!' she said, pushing his hand away and hugging him 'Good morning bud' she smiled, tickling and playing with him on the couch. The two continued to play until they couldn't breathe from all the laughing, Jude sat next to Callie and leaned into her saying 'I'm hungry'

'Well we'll just have to go find some breakfast, let's hope the pantry is left unlocked in this house!' Callie said, getting up and helping Jude walk into the kitchen, when they entered they saw Stef and another woman sitting opposite each other at the table, holding hands and eating lunch in silence. Stef looked up and noticed the two standing there.

'Morning sweets, Callie, Jude this is my wife Lena,' she introduced.

If the kids were surprised they didn't show it. Callie was so relieved there was no husband in the family, at least she knew she could overpower Stef or Lena if they tried to hurt Jude.

'Nice to meet you Lena' Jude said, elbowing Callie to make her say something.

'Morning' Callie followed. Stef noticed the girl looking around the room and focusing on the pantry.

'Would you like anything to eat?' she offered 'there's cereal in the pantry but if that's not your style Lena can make you something hot?' she offered.

'Cereal please ' said Jude, smiling 'for Callie too' he said, after the girl didn't speak.

Lena nodded, standing and getting the cereal from the counter.

The two sat in silence next to each other, eating and keeping their heads down. 'So you two had a late night last night, and Lena and I have work to do upstairs, so we were wondering if you wanted to just have a movie day in the living room today?' Stef asked. The kids nodded 'yes please' Callie said finishing her bowl and taking her's and Jude's to the counter.

'Ok, well I'll help you get the TV set up and then leave you to it' Lena said, shepherding the kids into the living room, showing them the DVD draw and then leaving.

Once they were alone Callie turned to Jude 'Hey buddy, I was thinking, that maybe it would be easier to leave today, we don't know what time Bill is coming tomorrow, and I want to find somewhere to stay before it gets dark, I don't want to have to sneak out while everyone is asleep' Callie said, hoping her brother would agree.

'Whatever you think is best Callie' Jude replied

'Ok, well you watch whatever movie you want while I pack up and then we can leave right?

'Right' Jude said, setting up and starting Ice Age.

Callie crept around the house quietly, taking food out of the pantry, spare clothes out of the laundry downstairs, sheets from the cupboard and packing it all into her's and Jude's backpacks in the living room. Once she was done, she walked over and lay next to Jude, who was onto his second movie. 'Ready to go bud?' she asked

'Can I just finish this scene?' Jude pleaded

'Ok, 5 minutes, but put on your shoes kay?'

'Kay'

While Jude finished the movie Callie packed up their temporary bed, leaving a not thanking the Fosters for the food and for letting them into the house. She apologised for leaving but didn't give an explanation. She placed the note onto of the couch, the left the movie playing so that the Fosters wouldn't notice for a while, and then Callie lead Jude out the door and down the street.

'Where are we going to stay Cal?' Jude asked,

'Well I was thinking maybe we find a house that's being renovated or something for tonight, and I'll start searching for jobs tomorrow, and then when I get one we can move into a house, all on our own!' she said, throwing an arm around her brother and turning off the Foster's street.

Callie and Jude walked until the sun went down, leaving Lena and Stef's neighbourhood, with each step Callie knew there was less of a chance that they could get back to the house, but she had made a choice, and she was protecting Jude. After walking all day, Callie could see that Jude was tired, and she was so happy she almost yelled in delight when a house with construction tape plastered around it appeared in the next street. It was really dark by now so she wasn't worried about getting caught. They snuck in through the back and snuck up the stairs, it was a massive house and they walked up two flints of stairs before making it to the top, there was a master bedroom on the top floor, the only room in the house that wasn't under construction, there was carpet on the floor and paint on the walls, it almost felt like a real home.

Callie took the sheets out of her bag and passed Jude a hoodie she had taken from the Fosters, so he would be warm. They lay the sheets on the floor, they were thing because that was all that would fit in the bag but Callie didn't mind, it was better than nothing. While Callie put on a sweatshirt from the bag Jude made them dinner, the only fresh food Callie had stolen, the rest had been cans. So Callie and Jude ate fresh food and bread before lying down together on top of the sheets, staring at the ceiling.  
I wish we lived here, just the two of us' Jude said, looking around the room.

'So do I bud, imagine hide and seek in this house' Callie replied

'Hide and seek would be good, and it feels like a real family would live here' Jude said,

Callie paused, hating that she couldn't provide Jude with anything more than herself, 'Yeah bud, a real family would live here.

Exhausted from the day they both fell straight to sleep, neither waking until they heard the voice of a man entering the room 'What the hell is this?'

**Ok so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading I love looking at the graphs of where everyone is tuning in from and seeing that I have people from all over the world! Special hello to the one reader from Northern Mariana Islands, Mexico, Hungary and Japan! And a shoutout to all the readers from my county Australia! Thank you guys just for reading and for those of you who review or follow/favourite the story it means the world! Please if you have any input on the story just make a review and I will try to incorporate your ideas! The other kids will make more of an appearance in later chapters I promise! Sorry that not much happened in this chapter, it's leading to the next one, lots is going to happen next I promise! Hope I see you all next chapter xx Bumble Brie**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so I know some of the facts about the police and the foster system but I felt like I needed to bend reality a little bit just to fit around the story, I really wanted to write this chapter like this and I thought you guys wouldn't mind :)**

Callie sat in the back of the cop car quietly, all too familiar with what was going to happen next, the drive to the police station, the interview about why they had been sleeping in the house, they had already called Bill and he was on his way, Callie just hoped it would end differently this time, that she would get to stay with Jude. Callie was kicking herself for letting them sleep in, not waking up early enough for them to get out before someone found them, she was stupid, so stupid. Silently, she put her hand out to hold Jude's, his fingers closed around hers and Jude looked up at Callie, smiling.

That boy had been through so much but it always surprised Callie how he forgave her, for every time they were separated, for every time they changed foster homes, for the times she had not been able to protect him. Callie smiled back at Jude as he mouthed to her 'We'll face it together' he said, Callie squeezed his hand and mouthed back at him 'Together we are stronger than ever'. It was something Callie and Jude's mother had said to them on the first night they were left home together alone, assuring them that as long as they had each other, nothing in the world could ever go wrong.

The car stopped at the station and Callie got out first, shielding Jude as the cops lead them inside, they walked past Stef's desk as they went through, the woman looked up, as if she wanted to speak to the kids, but closed her mouth when neither of them would look at her.

Stef had realised the kids were missing when she heard the movie finish, she went down to ask if they needed anything and found their beds empty. They had checked the house before calling Bill, he had assured them that he would handle it and that they should stay in the house, apologising for the trouble the Jacob siblings had caused. Bill had called again this morning, to tell her that they had found the kids, sleeping in a half renovated house.

As a cop Stef was used to finding runaways, she never had much time for these kids, one's who had run away from perfectly good homes to fend for themselves. Being on the other side of the situation however, Stef just couldn't figure out why the kids had run.

Stef saw the interrogation room that the kids had been led into, she went and stood behind the glass so that she could hear the kids speaking.

XX

Callie and Jude sat in the room together, staring at the table and holding hands underneath it, not looking at the cops sitting in front of them. Both the cops were male, Callie had never done well with male's in authority positions, and neither had Jude. Callie felt herself visibly jump when the first cop spoke.

'Ok, Callie and Jude Jacobs, you have been charged with breaking and entering, do you understand what this means?' he asked, looking between the two siblings, 'I need a verbal response from one of you' he said, trying to prompt the kids to reply.

'We understand' said Callie, squeezing Jude's hand under the table.

'Well Callie, seeing as you have, multiple prior offences, including damage of property, petty theft, abduction of your brother from pervious foster homes' the cop spoke, but he was cut off by Callie

'What, you're going to punish me for making sure my brother didn't get beaten up? Or assaulted? wow, maybe if you produced a better freaking foster system then I wold have a shorter rap list'

The cop continued as if Callie had not spoken 'because of your past offences, you will be sent to a juvenile detention facility, while Jude' the cop checked through the files in front of him 'Jude will be sent to live in a group home'

'I'm not leaving my sister' Jude said, not even raising his glance from the table

'Jude' Callie warned, nudging him to keep quiet.

'Well delinquent runaway orphans do not get a say in the matter unfortunately' The cop replied

'HEY, we're not orphans! We still have a dad! I'm not a delinquent! Don't talk to me like that!' Jude spat, launching himself over the table in an attempt to hurt the guard.

'JUDE' Callie yelled, grabbing him and forcing him back down into his seat 'shut up' she whispered, grabbing his arm to hold him in place

'Well, congratulations Jude now you can add attempted battery of an officer to your rap sheet,' he snarled, glancing between the two siblings.

'Well since you won't be seeing each other after this, as the foster system will no doubt keep you separated from Jude once you leave the facility Callie, we'll give you two a minute' Both of the cops rose and walked out of the room.

Even once the door closed, Callie and Jude didn't move, they both knew the cops were watching from behind the glass, so instead, Callie drew with a finger on Jude's hand under the table, calming him, after a while he gripped her had tightly, but neither of them made any attempt to speak, as they knew that this conversation was about as private as a screaming match in an airport. After a minute the cops came back in and made the children stand, at this point Jude broke, hugging his sister and placing his head against her chest. 'Don't worry, I'll come and find you, I'll always find you Jude' Callie whispered, before unwrapping her brothers hands from around her waist and following the officers out the door.

XX

Stef sat in bed, Lena asleep next to her, contemplating the events of the day, letting them mull over in her mind. She had been terrified, when she came down and the two were gone, well to be fair, equal parts terrified and _pissed_ she was mad at the kids for giving up probably the first good thing they had.

Stef stroked Lena's hair as she lay there.

'Thinking about Callie and Jude?' Lena asked, rolling over to look at her wife

'You should have seen them today Lena, they, they were so strong, like they'd been in the same situation a hundred times, nothing fazed them' Stef replied

'Do you think that's perhaps because they might have been?' asked Lena, 'We don't really know these kids Stef, Callie and Jude may well have been to a police station a hundred times' Lena said

'It was awful, one of the cops on the case, Jenkins, called them delinquents, you should have seen Jude, he launched himself at this 6 foot 5 guy' Stef chuckled

'Jude?' Lena laughed, 'Callie maybe, but not Jude!'

'I know, it was amazing, so out of character, and Callie didn't even move'

There was silence, while the two women just thought, eventually Lena spoke.

'What's happening to them now?'

'Callie's going to Juvie, 8 months, because she has prior offences, and Jude is in a group home now, he was classified as high risk because they ran away, twice.' Stef replied, remembering watching Callie's sentencing that afternoon

'Callie's the same age as Brandon, can you imaging having Brandon in Juvie at 15?' Lena said

'It's insane, these kids have just had such a tough time,' Stef replied, lying down next to Lena and turning off her bedside light, 'Good night my love' Stef said, kissing Lena and curling in next to her.

'Good night'

XXX

Three months in a group home and Jude had decided that no matter how much Foster parents hit, that was so much better than this. at least when someone hits you, you know they're paying attention to you, in group homes, it's pure indifference. Jude had been placed into a group home the same day Callie got sentenced to Juvie, he shared a room with 5 other boys, there were three sets of bunk beds lining the walls. The owners set out enough food for about 10 of the kids every night, and because there were 20 in the group home only the fastest and the toughest got food. Jude didn't exactly fit these categories, so most nights, he went hungry.

The one salvation of the group home was Elliot, the small, blonde boy only a year younger than Jude was, as the runts and the youngest in the home, they had banded together since Jude arrived, to lessen the likelihood of an attack by the older kids, though the tactic was not exactly effective, it at least gave the two boys an ally.

Jude watched the clock tick over onto 12:01 am, 94 days since he had seen Callie, Jude was planning something for the 100th day, it was going to be special, Elliot and Jude were getting ready.

XX

Callie watched the clock tick over onto 12:01am, 94 days since she had seen Jude. One might expect a normal person to stop counting long before 94, but Callie didn't really fit the profile of a normal person. 94 days, 16 major fights, 14 skipped meals, 5 strikes, 2 beds and 0 friends.

The worst part about it was not knowing where Jude was, whether or not he was safe, whether Stef and Lena knew where she was. The uncertainty was definitely the worst part.

At least there were only 149 days left in here.

XX  
**I am so sorry it has been so long I feel awful about it I really do! I am writing the next chapter right now and it will be up soon I promise! (Actually please don't hold me to that). Thankyou so much for sticking with me and your continued support! I actually need a little help at this point, I have a few different options of where this could go and I wouldn't mind some input! **

**OPTION 1- **Callie runs away from her group home after Juvie

**OPTION 2- **Callie and Jude get placed together in a rich house and get sent to anchor beach.

**OPTION 3- **Jude runs away with Elliot and they try to get in to see Callie.

**OPTION 4- **Anyone have any ideas?


End file.
